The Diary of Italy Veneziano
by Emotionally Influenced
Summary: Follow Italy around as he writes about his strange, oddly exciting life! Will be mentions of Gerita, Spamono and much more! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Girls and a Pretty Butterfly

_7/10/13_

_Dear Diary,_

Ciao~ It's me, Italy!

I've never wrote in one of these things before~ America got it for me a few months ago for my birthday, and I'm just now using it.

I don't really know what to write in here, so I guess I'll just write about everything that happened today!

So, today I had been talking to a lot of pretty girls! They were all so kind to me~ I even got to take a few pictures with them and they even offered to treat me out to dinner! Of course I was going to take the offer, but before I could, Germany grabbed me out of nowhere and started yelling at me about skipping out on training to talk to a bunch of girls!

Ve D: Why would anyone want to train instead of talk to a bunch of really pretty girls?

Anyway, Germany kept yelling at me, but after a while I stopped listening because I saw a really pretty blue butterfly flying around so I began to chase after it!

Germany must have noticed me gone after a while because he began to chase after me and yell at me some more.. But I really wanted to catch that pretty butterfly so I tried to ignore him and I ran as fast as I could!

Then something really weird happened! Germany stopped yelling at me and I didn't even hear him chasing me anymore! I was a little freaked out, but I just continued to chase after the pretty butterfly~

I shouldn't have let not hearing Germany slip so easily though...

While I was still chasing that pretty butterfly, Germany came the way it was headed and squashed it in between his hands!

He killed it D:!

Poor butterfly, I felt so sorry for it so I started to cry!

Germany didn't even try to comfort me, he just started yelling at me, and I cried even more!

Now I have to do thirty laps tomorrow and I don't even get a break! D:

So now I'm really mad at Germany and I've decided I won't talk to him for a while for being mean to me and killing that poor butterfly!

I'm going to plan a funeral for it... Maybe I can get all those pretty girls I was talking to earliar to come too!

Well I have to go now.. I see Germany coming over here and it looks like he has something in his ha- V-VE I HAVE TO GO NOW, CIAO!

_-Italy Veneziano_


	2. Worst day ever

**_I'm already addicted to updating this, so here you go xD_**

* * *

_7/11/13_

_Dear Diary,_

Today was the worst day ever :(!

You know how I told you I had to do thirty laps today without a break?

Well I refused to!

First of all, I think I would die from running so much, and that's too much work :(!

Anyways, since I didn't wanna do laps, I hid under mine and fratello's bed, I figured I would be there for a while, so I made me pasta and hid the whole pot under there with me in case I got hungry, I also brought some cheese and gelato just in case I ran out of pasta!

I was all set and everything, but the only bad thing was that it was really cramped down there, and I had to bend the pot a bit in order to get pasta out of it! I also ended up wasting some on the floor :( But don't worry, I cleaned it all up afterward!

I was really starting to get used to being under the bed so I guess I was under there the entire day because when I finally thought it was safe to come out.. I heard a lot of commotion and the sun was beginning to set outside.

I was too scared to go out because I thought I was going to be in trouble, so I just watched from me and fratello's window! It was really crazy out there, this is what I saw:

There were a bunch of nations crowded around my fratello and Germany... and it looked like fratello was yelling at Germany while big brother Spain was trying to hold him back.

He was really really loud, and I could hear him calling Germany names like "Potato bastard" and "Potato fucker". They were really mean names and he was saying some really explicit words and I decided not to write them in here for the sake of me and who ever gets a hold of this diary :(.

Anyway, I was really starting to feel sorry for Germany and even though I'm still mad at him because of yesterday, he's still my friend! So I tried to put my fears behind me and I ran outside yelling for fratello to stop.

I was shocked because that seemed to quiet him down, but then I got really scared and nervous when everyone turned around and stared at me like I had a third eye!

Fratello's face was redder than Spain's tomatoes and he looked like he was going to burst, I was so scared! Then all of a sudden he started stomping towards me and I swear it felt like the ground was shaking as he made his way over to where I was! I was too scared and shocked to run so I just stood there hoping that Germany or someone would save me!

When he finally made it over there, he got all in my face and started to yell at me saying that everyone had been so fucking worried about me and that everyone had been looking for me all fucking day and that I was a bastard for not telling anyone where I would be.

I started to cry after that and I hugged him and said: "Ve! I promise I won't hide under the bed anymore, even If I have to do fifty laps! I'm so sorry fratello!" But that seemed to piss him off even more because he pushed me away and it looked like his head was literally about to blow off.

The other Nations who had been staring the whole time had started to walk away and I heard some of them say things like they had wasted their damn time and they would never try and look for me again.

Fratello had began to yell at me again and Spain tried to calm him down by hugging him but he kept pushing him away.

Germany was rubbing his temples and he looked like he wanted to give me a piece of his mind.

I don't even know why! :( I just saved him and he doesn't even try to help me or stop fratello from yelling at me! :'(

None of this would have even happened if he didn't try to make me do those laps!

So now I'm even more angry at Germany, and everyone is mad at me for no reason at all! :(

Even worse, fratello has forced me to sleep in the basement for the night!

I am now going to curl up into a ball and cry.

_-Sad and depressed, Italy Veneziano_


	3. Chapter 3

_7/12/ 13_

_Dear Diary_

Ve~ I'm really happy that I made it through the night in the basement! It was really dark and scary down there, and I'm lucky that none of the scary monsters came out to eat me!

Right now I'm sitting in the kitchen waiting for my fratello to wake up. I've made us pasta for breakfast and I'm sure he should be up soon~ Even though I'm usually the main one to always cook, I'm doing this for fratello because he seemed so angry at me yesterday and I just want to make up for it! Oh.. And ever since l woke up, my back has been aching a lot.

America once told me that old people usually have back pains or it's probably a sign that you're getting old. Am I getting old...? Ve, I don't wanna be like China and Japan :(!

Now I hear noises coming from me and fratello's room. Is fratello finally up..? I'm gonna go check!

...

I'm back! And I think I probably won't be able to sniff anything for a while.

Why? Because Romano threw a shoe at my nose! :(

When I went to go see what those noises were, it was actually Fratello and someone else making noises.

Romano and whoever else it was sounded like they were sick, and I was worried so I opened the door.

I saw my life flash before my eyes when I saw a shoe hurdle towards my face!

It hit my nose and before I could look at anything the door was shut and locked!

Then Romano yelled at me telling me to knock before I entered and I also heard a "Hola Italy!"

I'm confused because why would I have to knock to get into my own room and why was Spain here?

Ve..Is this another sign of being old? I'm going to ask America later on. I have to go now because I hear Romano and big brother Spain coming down, and Romano does NOT sound happy.

Ciao!

_-Still confused Italy Veneziano_


	4. Chapter 4

_8/1/13_

_Dear Diary_

Ciao! You must be wondering why I'm writing in here so late at night, it's only because I can't sleep because Fratello is snoring really loud!

Seriously, fratello sounds like he's choking through his nose, ve..

Anyways, I'll tell you something interesting that happened today!

Remember that butterfly that Germany killed? I really did have a funeral for it!

I invited everyone, but only Spain and Romano came...ve :(

Spain was the only one that seemed like he wanted to be there though..! Fratello just kept shouting out rude things every time I was talking!

Ve..When I gave my speech for the butterfly I actually ended up crying because I felt really really bad for it.

Spain tried to comfort me and Romano left without us even noticing!

Fratello is so rude :(

That's not all that happened today though, I was watching fratello take some pizza out of the oven with oven mittens and then I asked fratello a question,

"Hey fratello, do you think the oven mittens have feelings?"

Romano looked up at me like I had lost my mind, "The fuck do you mean?"

"Ve... I mean, do you think that it hurts to the mittens because they have to touch something super hot? They must really be in a lot of pain!" I started to feel really bad for the mittens.

"What the fuck, Veneziano, mittens aren't alive..!"

"I'm just saying, what if they are? They're suffering In agony.. Poor mittens, ve." I started to cry.

"Damn it, Veneziano. Why the hell do you have to be so damn soft? They're called oven mittens for a damn reason. Stop fucking crying! Shit. Fuck. I don't have time for this, tell me when the damn pizza cools off!"

He stomped out of the kitchen after that.. With the poor mittens left near the scorching hot oven.

I saved them though, but I'm still thinking about hiding them from Romano so they won't get hurt again, ve.

Well I really have to go now, Romano says I'm writing too loud and I need to go to bed. Hmph, says the one who snores like a pig.. Oh fratello you're reading over my shoulder..? Please don't hurt me! I swear I was just playing around!

Ciao diary, if I'm still alive then maybe I'll write in you again!

_-Being choked to death, Italy Veneziano_


End file.
